BENTO
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Mulai saat ini. Berikan bento itu padaku. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya./Sebuah cerita sederhana tentang ItaHina/RnR please?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan di dalamnya.**

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Rush, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di musim gugur itu semuanya berawal. Saat sekolah-sekolah diisi oleh sekumpulan murid baru di tahun ajaran baru. Murid-murid lama yang lebih akrab disebut senior mengintip dari balik meja kantin menuju sekumpulan gadis-gadis muda yang masih sangat polos. Beberapa di antaranya malah terlihat mengakrabkan diri.

Saat itu, di antara kumpulan siswi, seorang Hinata tanpa sengaja memasuki jarak pandang Itachi. Pemuda itu awalnya tidak ambil peduli. Dia memang tidak pernah sekali pun berniat untuk memedulikan orang lain. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Tapi, saat itu, semuanya berbeda. Melalui mata _onyx_-nya Itachi malah memerhatikan gadis pendiam yang hanya duduk sendiri di pojok kantin. Menikmati bento miliknya, lalu menunduk saat melangkah pergi. Tidak ada yang istimewa memang. Hanya justru ketidakistimewaan itulah yang sepertinya menjerat anak sulung keluarga Uchiha.

Hari terus berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan semakin hari, seorang Uchiha Itachi semakin sering bertemu dengan Hinata. Bukan sebuah pertemuan yang diiringi tegur sapa memang. Baik Itachi maupun Hinata memang belum pernah sekali pun berkenalan atau saling menegur. Segalanya hanya satu pihak bagi Itachi.

Pemuda itu, dengan koneksinya yang cukup banyak, telah berhasil mengorek seluruh informasi yang bisa didapatkannya tentang anak sulung keluaraga Hyuuga tersebut. Dia tahu kalau Hinata seorang pemalu. Dia tahu kalau Hinata sering dikatakan lemah. Dia juga tahu Hinata tidak terlalu pintar di kelasnya, tapi dia tidak bisa dikatakan bodoh. Gadis itu sangat biasa. Dan yang paling Itachi benci, dia juga tahu kalau Hinata menyukai salah seorang siswa di kelasnya.

Setiap jadwal latihan basket di sekolahnya digelar. Sekelompok siswi mulai dari yang junior hingga senior terlihat mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sekeliling lapangan. Menonton para pemain basket yang didominasi oleh laki-laki. Beberapa siswi akan berteriak dengan histeris saat salah seorang pemain basket yang memiliki wajah tampan memasukkan bolanya di ring.

Itachi berdiri di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Melirik ke arah bawah, tempat lapangan basket berada, lalu mengalihkannya ke sisi lapangan. Seperti biasanya, seorang Hinata yang biasa, turut mengambil bagian untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar di depan ruang kelasnya yang berseberangan dengan Itachi. Gadis itu tidak bersorak seperti gadis lain saat Sasuke—adik dari Itachi yang juga memiliki banyak penggemar—berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Tapi, dia tersenyum saat seorang pemuda lain, berhasil memasukkan bola.

Itachi selalu merasa tidak suka setiap melihat Hinata begitu memerhatikan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Pemuda yang Itachi tahu bernama Naruto itu adalah seorang pemuda yang biasa saja. Dia tidak memiliki banyak _fans_ seperti Sasuke ataupun dirinya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Hinata begitu menyukainya. Meski pemuda itu menyukai gadis lain.

Mungkin setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata benar-benar telah mengubah Itachi. Dari sikap yang tidak begitu peduli, menjadi pribadi yang selalu ingin tahu tentang apa pun yang ada pada Hinata. Gadis itu telah membuatnya melupakan prinsipnya sendiri. Melupakan apa yang selama ini dijunjungnya.

Hari rabu yang cerah di musim semi, Itachi berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Dengan sabar pria berambut gelap itu berdiri, menunggu seorang Hinata keluar. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah junior itu. Hinata tidak akan bersikeras untuk keluar lebih dulu dari kelas. Dia akan menunggu kelasnya sepi untuk melangkah pulang. Hinata memang terlalu pemalu untuk berjalan bersama banyak orang, dan dia tidak suka keramaian. Itachi tahu itu.

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju gerbang. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, sehingga tidak dapat melihat Itachi yang sudah sejajar dengannya.

"Hinata."

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha sulung. Tapi, itu sudah sanggup untuk membuat seorang Hinata terperanjat ketika handak melewati gerbang.

"_Se-senpai_?"

Mata _lavender_ itu membulat. Menunjukkan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh tidak menduga Itachi akan menegurnya. Bagaimanapun mereka memang tidak pernah menyapa sebelumnya. Dan Hinata hanya mengenal Itachi sebagai kakak kelasnya sekaligus kakak kandung dari Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Sa-sasuke sudah pulang dari tadi."

Itachi mengerutkan kening. Hinata sepertinya menduga Itachi sedang menunggu Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

Kali ini, Hinata yang menautkan alis. Mungkin semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Tapi, Itachi sudah memulai, dan pantang baginya untuk mundur.

"Aku mencarimu."

Satu kejutan lagi telah membuat Hinata terlihat semakin bingung. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Semua rencana yang sudah diaturnya seolah tidak berguna saat dirinya berada langsung dalam posisi ini. Sepertinya menghadapi seorang Hinata memang jauh lebih sulit dari pada yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hujan." Hinata bergumam.

Itachi mendongak, menatap awan yang tiba-tiba bergerumul di langit. Setetes air membasahi keningnya. "Kau benar."

Hinata masih di tempatnya. Tapi dia terlihat ingin segera bergegas pergi. Berharap bisa mendahului hujan yang sepertinya semakin deras. Dia baru saja hendak pamit saat Itachi menarik lengannya.

"Pulang denganku saja. Aku bawa mobil."

Hinata ingin menolak. Tapi Itachi bersikeras. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu kecuali menerima ajakan Itachi karena langit semakin tidak bersahabat. Akhirnya hari itu, seorang Itachi berhasil mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya. Meski dibantu oleh sedikit bantuan dari Tuhan. Hujan itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban tersendiri bagi Itachi dan dia bersyukur karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, hendak menangis. Siang itu, dia membawa bento buatannya sendiri untuk diberikan pada Naruto seusai pemuda itu latihan basket. Tapi kali ini dia gagal, karena Sakura telah lebih dulu menghampiri pemuda itu dan memberikannya se-_cup_ ramen instan.

Bento di tangan Hinata tidak akan berguna lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto pasti akan jauh lebih memilih ramen, apalagi jika ramen itu diberikan langsung oleh Sakura. Hinata tidak membenci gadis itu karena Naruto lebih menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah merasa benci pada gadis yang menjadi rivalnya itu. Hinata justru benci pada dirinya sendiri yang masih mencoba bertahan meski tahu jika dirinya tidak mungkin menang.

"Sepertinya bento ini enak."

Hinata terperanjat. Di sebelahnya, Itachi duduk dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis, hampir tak terlihat, tapi begitu tulus di mata Hinata.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tahu."

Itachi menatap Hinata, menunjukkan kesungguhannya pada gadis itu. Sejenak, kedua mata yang begitu kontras itu saling menatap. Seolah dengan begitu mereka saling berkomunikasi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Mencoba tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Tidak ada alasan." Itachi memandang langit yang sedang cerah hari itu. "Aku hanya menyukaimu. Itu saja."

Hinata menunduk, lalu menggelengkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu tahu, kalau aku selalu ada untuk memerhatikanmu."

Hinata kembali mendongak saat Itachi tiba-tiba mengangkat dagu kecil Hinata. Memaksa wajah itu menatapnya. Jemari pemuda itu mengusap pipi Hinata yang mulus dengan lembut.

"Mulai saat ini. Berikan bento itu padaku. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya."

Tanpa disangka, Hinata mengangguk seolah tersihir oleh mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya lembut. Itachi tersenyum, kali ini jauh lebih lebar.

Sejak hari itu semuanya berubah. Hinata tetap membuat bento setiap hari dan duduk di bawah pohon di salah satu sisi lapangan. Tapi kali ini dia duduk dengan Itachi dan memberikan bento itu padanya. Sejak hari itu, Itachi akan selalu ada saat Hinata merasa kesepian. Dan Hinata akan selalu menyediakan makanan buatannya sendiri pada Itachi sambil menikmati masa-masa remajanya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna. Saling mengisi dan berbagi satu sama lain. Membentuk sebuah kisah baru di antara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sudah lama pingin bikin ItaHina tapi gak kesampaian. Akhirnya malah bikin fic gaje ini. *pundung***

**Terima kasih pada siapa pun yang telah berbaik hati membaca fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
